seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
David zarza
David Zarza is a "Mind Coach" and Intuitive Consultant. His office is based in downtown Edmonds, WA. He is the owner of Directed Focus. His hypnotherapy services consist of a program of conditioning, including an undetermined number of private sessions, depending on the client's individual needs. A hypnotherapy or imagery session begins with a discussion between David and his clients, in which the client expresses their concerns and determine their desired goals for treatment. David then formulates a plan of growth & development listing step-by-step what it will take to achieve your goals. Hypnotherapy and imagery services are for self-improvement, positive reinforcement for goal achievement, motivation and moving forward in life. David is a Kappasinian Hypnotherapist, and as such, works with the methods and the theory of mind model developed by John Kappas, PhD. These methods work with the client's suggestibility and behaviors. He also uses imagery based upon a program of Therapeutic Imagery created by Cheryl O'Neil for the American Hypnosis Association; as well as other advanced techniques by my mentor Lisa Machenberg (HMI). Additional tools that he uses are Time Line Therapy, Neuro Linguistic Programming (NLP) techniques, Emotional Freedom Therapies (EFT) as developed by Gary Craig. Even more innovative techniques are those of Energy Psychology as developed by Donna Eden and Dr. David Feinstein. Ego State Therapy by Gordon Hammond, PhD and Parts Therapy for Inner Conflict Resolution as taught by hypnotherapist Roy Hunter. PRIVATE PRACTICE Began in California and is now in Washington State. David managed a private practice in Los Angeles, California beginning in January 2004 where I enjoyed hundreds of hours of interaction with clients and colleagues in refining his skills as an adept Hypnotherapist. In January 2006 he relocated to the Seattle, Washington area and opened a new practice in lovely Downtown Edmonds (just North of Seattle). In 2008 he opened a second location in La Jolla, California where he is looking forward to helping more wonderful clients in improving their lives. EDUCATION & CREDENTIALS University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) Graduated from the prominent University of California at Los Angeles in March of 2004 with a Bachelor's degree in Psychology. During his time at UCLA, he studied material focused on behavior, motivation, psychopathology, sexuality, mental health, identity and various other topics with renowned professors and psychologists. Hypnosis Motivation Institute (HMI) The first accredited American institution of its kind, offering a comprehensive Hypnosis and Coaching training program. HMI was established in 1968 by renowned hypnotherapist, Dr. John Kappas. Dr. Kappas developed an amazing curriculum involving Emotional & Physical Suggestibility and Sexuality, Imagery, Neuro Linguistic Programming, and some of the most innovative continuing education seminars. Hypnotherapist Union, Local 472 Following the completion of the curriculum at HMI and subsequent graduation, David received his certification as a Hypnotherapist by the Hypnotherapists Union Local 472. American Hypnosis Association David is also a member in good standing with the American Hypnosis Association, fully insured and licensed for hypnotherapy work. COACHING David integrates Life Coaching techniques and processes into his hypnotherapy work to assist his clients in clarifying their goals and ensuring they achieve them. Along the way the clients overcome fears, limiting beliefs, negative self talk and overcome the excuses that have hold them back in those repeating patterns. One phrase has always described the mission David commits to for his clients, "Motivating & Inspiring My Clients to Create the Life They've Always Dreamed of!" ADDITIONAL INVOLVEMENTS OF INTEREST Alumni Representative on the Ashe Medical Center's Mind-Body Committee, a group of educators, administrators and students developing staff & student programs that promote awareness of the Mind-Body connection in enhancing health, happiness and well-being. Co-Facilitator/Course Instructor for - Community Health Sciences #179 - Life Skills for College Men and Women (a course promoting a healthy lifestyle for students - teaching coping strategies for stress, awareness of emotional and sexual identity issues, and effective communication) Informal advisor and speaker to the UCLA student body and staff as a guest lecturer on hypnotherapy and hypnosis during several school-wide events. Scriber Lake High School Member of planning committee for "Men of Valor Education (MOVE)" program for teen boys at Scriber Lake High School in Edmonds, WA. INTUITIVE CONSULTANT David is also one of Seattle's most talented intuitive mediums. His website, www.davidzarza.com and www.directedfocus.com are filled with testimonials of his clients.